<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Down by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813338">Coming Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI self-cest week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Collars, Come Swallowing, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Kink, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Jobs, Gags, Gentle Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Katsuki Yuuri's Thighs, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Sex Toys, Stepping kink, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Suspension, Teasing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Vibrators, Victor Nikiforov Needs a Hug, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri looked at him, in those times, not as a god among men, nor as an unfortunate product of childhood fame who literally couldn't boil water, he looked at him instead as someone who Yuri would never, ever, want to let go of</p><p>He stared at Viktor with a sort of soft intensity that always said the same thing- "I love you, all of you, and I won't ever, <em>ever</em>, let you go"</p><p> </p><p>Or: Sometimes Viktor gets tired of the fame, luckily Yuri is there to bring him back down to earth and remind him of his place</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI self-cest week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts">venom_for_free</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More for self-cest week, Venom's art is here &lt;3 https://venom-for-free.tumblr.com/post/616215588314005504/yoi-selfcest-week-day-4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor had never wanted to be famous</p><p>He had never once stepped onto the ice with the goal of becoming famous</p><p>He had wanted gold, sure, and recognition, ofcourse, but the fame....</p><p>That was an unintended side-effect that he hadn't been prepared for</p><p>Because there were plenty of gold-medalists out there who didn't get famous and <em>droves</em> of talented athletes who remained practically ghosts in the eyes of the general public and who was Viktor- unnoticeable and unspectacular Viktor Nikiforov, from Kirillov Russia- to become more than that?</p><p>It had always seemed like a non- problem to him, the thought of being famous</p><p>He had always only ever wanted to spend his life skating, what did fame have to do with it?</p><p>And it wasn't the attention he had a problem with- in fact, Viktor quite liked attention, as a general concept, but.... it was the <em>type</em> of attention</p><p>The way people would <em>look</em> at him, like he wasn't a real person, like he wasn't really a flesh and blood, living and breathing human being</p><p>He was just a pass-time to them, something to look at, breifly, admire like a nice painting in a museum or a cute animal in a zoo, for as long as he could perform his new tricks for them, before they would lose interest and move on to the next pretty thing</p><p>It was so hollow and lonely that oftentimes Viktor felt he would feel <em>less</em> alone by himself, than watched by millions of people</p><p>He wasn't a person to them, he knew</p><p>He was an object</p><p>He was a pretty toy that could perform fancy tricks and he would be nothing to them anymore when the day came that he could no longer perform those tricks</p><p>No one in his life had ever looked at him like a person, since this "fame" began, or atleast that was how it felt most of the time</p><p>But it wasn't like that with Yuri</p><p>No, Yuri <em>saw</em> him</p><p>He didn't just stare at him, like an exotic wolf behind a sheet of glass or a rare peice of art roped off in an exhibit, he really <em>saw</em> every part of who Viktor was</p><p>And that included the beauty and the flaws alike</p><p>Yuri stared at Viktor, sometimes, as if Viktor himself had been born from stardust and moon beams, as though he had been hand-shaped by the gods and walked the earth like a god himself among mortals, as though it was Viktor himself, not the disc around his neck, that was made of gold</p><p>But then, other times, Yuri stared at Viktor as though he had never seen a bigger moron in his entire life</p><p>He stared at Viktor as though he had to honestly, seriously question how Viktor had made it to the ripe old age of 28 when he managed to set the kitchen on fire trying to boil water, stared at him as though he was trying to figure out the most polite and tactfull way of asking if Viktor had sustained any massive head trauma as a child due to the fact that he had <em>somehow</em> never caught onto the fact that there was, in fact, a right way and a wrong way to change bedsheets, and that yes, there <em>is</em> a tag at the bottom of aforementioned bedsheets, if only one will take a breif moment to look for it</p><p>Viktor loved those looks</p><p>He loved both of them, because they both came from Yuri, with honesty and love held within them, even when they also contained worship or judgement</p><p>But it was the in-between looks that Viktor really loved most of all</p><p>It was the looks of affection, of endearment, of love, that Viktor craved</p><p>The way Yuri would stare right through him, as if looking into his very <em>soul</em>, dodging straight past the chamber of flesh that encased it</p><p>Yuri saw everything when he looked at him like that</p><p>The good and the bad, the best and the worst, the past and the present and the future</p><p>Yuri looked at him, in those times, not as a god among men, nor as an unfortunate product of childhood fame who literally couldn't boil water, he looked at him instead as someone who Yuri would never, ever, want to let go of</p><p>He stared at Viktor with a sort of soft intensity that always said the same thing- "I love you, all of you, and I won't ever, <em>ever</em>, let you go"</p><p>Viktor was so lonely, and so used to being abandoned by the next great thing, that he sometimes hung onto those looks as though they were vows written in stone, as if Yuri had tattooed them onto his skin, made some kind of blood pact that sank deep into the layers of the universe in a way that could never be disrupted</p><p>Because Viktor was his person</p><p>Just like Yuri was his</p><p>Viktor was the one person in this entire great big world who Yuri decided would be his, who he would walk alongside forever, through this life and into the next and into the afterlife that may follow</p><p>Yuri chose him to laugh and love with, to mourn and suffer with, to be with through every ounce of joy and pain alike, and a day didn't pass when Viktor didn't feel that blessing wash over him</p><p>He had never been a religious person, had never fallen into the Catholicism that most of his country functioned on, but he knew there had to be a God of some kind out there to have given him Yuri</p><p>Yuri who would never leave him</p><p>When the day finally came that he would be worthless to the world again, when he would no longer be the beautifull thing that they liked to watch, could no longer perform the fancy tricks they were so attached to, when everyone else left him for the next greatest thing, Yuri would be there</p><p>When he finally fell from grace, and bruised his nees and scraped his hands, Yuri would still stand beside him, pick him up and kiss his ice-bitten palms, and gently guide him into the next phase of their lives together</p><p>Because Yuri loved him</p><p>He didn't love the idea of him</p><p>Yuri loved every bruise, every stretch mark, every broken bone, and all of the ugly spots that had developed along the way</p><p>And Yuri had this amazing power, Viktor realized, to look through him at all of the most appropriate times, to see past whatever was going on across Viktor's face and stare instead deep into his soul, better than any X-Ray vision ever could</p><p>Superman <em>wishes</em> he had Yuri's power</p><p>Yuri always knew what he needed and when he needed it just by looking at him</p><p>This moment was no different</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Viktor blinked away from his phone, lifting his head up and staring at his husband</p><p>Yuri was staring at him, in that examining way that made Viktor feel so raw and naked that he actually felt the goosebumps rise over his skin from it</p><p>He felt broken open and exposed, with the way that Yuri's eyes drilled into him</p><p>It was always such a nice change from people seeing his plastic smile and ignoring whatever he felt underneath</p><p>Viktor would take the rawness, the vulnerability, each exposed nerve, over <em>that</em> any day</p><p>"Nothing is wrong, I promise,"</p><p>It wasn't a lie</p><p>Viktor wasn't used to being honest with himself yet, about the way things made him feel, about allowing himself to feel things that weren't the same three emotions that had been stitched and woven into him since childhood, like nylon hair- it sure looked real on the outside, but it wasn't, once you put it under a microscope</p><p>So much of himself Viktor had trained away from understanding or had never had the capacity to understand to begin with, so even now, alot of his own emotions and opinions were foreign to him</p><p>Yuri knew that though</p><p>He found that out so early on in their relationship that Viktor felt almost blind for not ever having noticed it himself</p><p>Yuri knew, and he hated it, like he hated so many of the things he had slowly begun to unravel about why Viktor was the way he was</p><p>He knew and he recognized and he never allowed those plastic behaviors to get very far in his presence, knowing that they only ever did more to hurt Viktor in the end</p><p>Like rebreaking a bone that wasn't healing the right way, Yuri always painstakingly broke down the fakeness until all that was left lay throbbing and bleeding in front of him like an exposed wound</p><p>And Yuri always set forth to heal it just as quickly as he had to expose it in the first place</p><p>This was no different</p><p>Yuri's stare continued to bore into him, like it always did, searching for what was out of place, until Viktor spoke up, like he always did, not even realizing why what he said was of any importance until later, when Yuri would eventually lay it out for him, spell it out with cheap refrigerator magnets until the picture became clear and Viktor could understand what he formerly couldn't</p><p>Until Viktor could identify the pain and process it and avoid it in the future</p><p>"I got another sponsorship offer," he said off-handedly, setting his phone on the coffee table</p><p>"Oh? What for?"</p><p>Yuri sounded interested and innocent, as if he wasn't carefully studying every word that was about to come out of Viktor's mouth, as if he didn't already know that that was the problem, that there was the rub, that this was the wound</p><p>"Cologne, Calvin Klein, they want to do an international campaign my name on it, and my face,"</p><p>He said it casually, as though it didn't bother him, as though he couldn't feel that underlying sense of <em>something</em> that he had no words to explain away with</p><p>"Are you going to take it?"</p><p>For a moment, just a moment, the words sat between them, like a stove turned up to the maximum heat, waiting for Viktor to set his hand on the burner</p><p>A moment of silence that wasn't silent at all because Makkachin was chewing on a squeaky toy across the room and the sounds of a horror movie were playing in the background as a too-old copy of The Grudge ran across the TV</p><p>So it wasn't really silent, but at the same time the silence was deafening</p><p>"I don't really think I have a choice," Viktor finally replied</p><p>"It's an international campaign, they're looking to run it for atleast six months, and it's for an enormous company, I think Yakov would skin me alive and wear my pelt as a coat if I turned it down, besides, it's really alot of money, and how bad could it be?"</p><p>"Do you <em>want</em> to take it?"</p><p>Yuri asked, but he already knew the answer</p><p>And Viktor was quiet, breifly, as a ghost-boy meowed from the TV screen and Makkachin's tail thumped against the floor with increasing gusto, before replying</p><p>"It'll be fine," he answered, without it really being an answer at all</p><p>And for a moment things were quiet without really being quiet once again</p><p>Abruptly, Yuri paused the DVD and slid off of the couch, moving to stand in front of Viktor and offering his hand out to him</p><p>"Come with me,"</p><p>"Hm? But... your movie... it's in the middle still..."</p><p>"That's ok, I'll finish it later, and if not, I've seen it more times than I'd like to admit so I really don't care, now come with me,"</p><p>Viktor didn't particularly want to argue, so if Yuri didn't mind then he <em>certainly</em> didn't mind</p><p>He had never been a fan of scary movies anyway</p><p>Standing, he followed Yuri into the bedroom and felt a pleasant chill slither down his spine at the sound of the door shutting behind him</p><p>It was always a routine to shut the door before having sex- especially kinky sex- to keep Makkachin out, but what had started out as a simple detourant from having their fun interrupted had slowly evolved into a ritual that accidentally conditioned Viktor to get a sort of pre-action thrill</p><p>He was excited, yes, but also found himself melting into a greater sense of calm</p><p>Sex for them was so rarely just about getting off, it carried so much more with it than just that, and alot of that "more"ness made Viktor feel like he was floating on air</p><p>It was that, that floaty feeling, that Viktor really craved, so much more than the endorphin rush of simple physical pleasure</p><p>It was that moreness that he wanted</p><p>That extra something that only Yuri could give him that made him thrill</p><p>"Strip,"</p><p>It was so simple but so <em>much</em></p><p>Viktor loved Yuri taking control</p><p>He loved giving himself over to someone who loved him and sincerely had nothing but his best interests at heart, who he could trust to keep him safe and bring him pleasure and make him <em>more</em></p><p>He loved giving himself over to Yuri</p><p>There were days when, instead, Viktor took the control</p><p>When he peeled the anxiety off of Yuri in layers like dried glue sticking to his skin, until it was all fresh and new and raw and laid bare for Viktor to slowly coat in love and affection and devotion until Yuri was complete again</p><p>And he loved those days, he wouldn't trade them for the world</p><p>But he loved this just as much, maybe more, because for the first time in his life he didn't have to think, he didn't have to work, didn't have to push himself or advocate for himself or cover himself up in the glossy perfection of what everyone else wanted him to be</p><p>He could simply exist and let Yuri do the rest</p><p>He could exist and he could know that in whatever form his existence happened to be, whatever he was, whoever he became, however he unfolded himself at Yuri's feet, Yuri would love him for it</p><p>There were no wrong answers for once</p><p>No wrong ways to live or wrong people to be</p><p>Yuri had so few rules for Viktor to abide by, unless it was one of the times when Viktor <em>needed</em> rules, then there was no one on the entire <em>planet</em> better at crafting them than Yuri</p><p>But generally, Yuri was incredibly easy to please- and incredibly rewarding to Viktor when he was, at that</p><p>As long as Viktor was being safe, healthy, and honest with Yuri, nothing else mattered</p><p>Viktor could be a billion different things, live a billion different ways, and Yuri would love each and every one just as much as the last</p><p>So he stripped eagerly, folded his clothes neatly and nelt on the floor with his hands in his lap and his posture relaxed, waiting for the next command</p><p>"Eyes,"</p><p>He closed his eyes- a well trained response- and waited without question, his mind was pleasantly peacefull and calm, not a worry to plague it for miles</p><p>He heard the closet door open, heard some rustling around in what he assumed was likely to be one of their many boxes of gear, and continued to wait</p><p>The sound of boot heels clicking across the hardwood floor was heavenly, it made his head spin already</p><p>"Open,"</p><p>On instinct, Viktor opened both his eyes and his mouth, not sure and not caring wich Yuri had been referring to, and earning a soft chuckle of amusement from his partner in the process</p><p>Yuri looked beautifull, as always</p><p>He was dressed in nothing but red- a lacy red corset, lacy red panties that hugged his ass and left very little to the imagination, and best of all, tall thigh-high red leather boots that made Viktor's heart skip a beat just by looking at them</p><p>Yuri had discarded his glasses and slicked back his hair, just as he so often did before things got sexual, and Viktor was practically holding his breath as he waited</p><p>Finally, Yuri stepped closer, bending down and gently cupping Viktor's face, letting his thumb pad over his husband's bottom lip, dragging his fingers in slow, indecisive patterns over Vikto's face, moving up to curl into his hair and then dragging down again to the nape of his neck</p><p>He kept repeating these slow little petting motions until Viktor felt himself swaying</p><p>The soft, affectionate, and wordless caresses were incredible, most of their sessions started out this way, where Yuri would spend minutes just.... <em>touching</em> him</p><p>Completely non-sexual, non-verbal, but so full of affection and love that Viktor could feel the ache from it pounding in his heart and reverberating all the way down his spine, and it was only then, when his pupils were blown out and his mind was fully disconnected and he couldn't think at all anymore, could only float in the soft warmth that Yuri's diligent touch provided him with, that Yuri really started to get to work</p><p>"Good boy," he wispered, dragging his fingers through Viktor's hair one more time before giving him a chaste kiss</p><p>It started on the lips, before he peppered a trail of loving kisses against the line of his jaw and down the side of his neck, and just when Viktor thought he might lose himself completely to the simple pleasure of Yuri loving him like this, his partner pulled away, licking his lips and suddenly bringing Viktor's attention back full force</p><p>It was like a game of tug-of-war for his mind, first letting him sink almost into nothingness, before suddenly yanking him back into the moment</p><p>"Do you need anything in particular Vitya?"</p><p>Feeling better without the pressure of forming words for the moment, he shook his head, he couldn't think of anything specific that would accomplish whatever Yuri wanted to accomplish, and after being married for a year now, doing this beyond "frequently" in the process, he trusted Yuri to know what he needed and it to give it to him however he needed it</p><p>Smiling warmly, Yuri took a few steps back and returned to the closet, returning a moment later with a spool of vibrant red rope</p><p>"Hands,"</p><p>Eagerly, Viktor presented his hands, already pressed close together, palms up, waiting obediently as Yuri approached him again</p><p>"Good boy," he practically purred, giving Viktor another breif thrill as he started to elegantly wind the rope around Viktor's wrists, trailing up further and further, until he was around the mid-forearm, before finally tying a nice bow at the ends</p><p>Slipping two fingers in to test the tightness, Yuri's coffee brown eyes flicked up to Viktor's, a look of satisfaction and excitement dancing within them</p><p>"Color?"</p><p>"Green Sir,"</p><p>"Good boy,"</p><p>Viktor was rewarded with a kiss on the head, then Yuri was stepping back again, Viktor's hands tied in front of him, resting in his lap, as the gold-medalist watched his husband with light curiosity</p><p>Yuri was still for only a moment before raising his foot and gently but firmly pressing it square in the center of Viktor's chest, earning a soft groan from his husband as he gave him a gentle push backwards</p><p>As though he had rehearsed it a hundred times, Viktor fell back with elegant ease, unfolding his legs and resting his arms above his head, already knowing the position Yuri wanted whenever he pushed him down like this</p><p>"Look at you Vitya, such a good boy, you're so well trained," Yuri purred with delight</p><p>"Only because you trained me," Viktor responded immediately, slightly breathless and already feeling the pleasant heaviness of their game beginning to fall over him, like a warm, soft, blanket, covering him when he felt vulnerable and freezing and exposed</p><p>"Is that so?" Yuri smirked, gently pressing his foot into Viktor's hip, earning a stuttering exhale from his partner</p><p>"Y-Yes Sir..."</p><p>"So then... you're telling me that if anyone else had tried to train you, you wouldn't be nearly so responsive?" he asked, pressing a little more from the toe of his boot as Viktor arched slightly</p><p>"N-No Sir.... only you... only Yuri can train me like this, I'll only ever listen to Yuri,"</p><p>"Mmm.... and why is that?" Yuri smirked, moving his foot down... and against Viktor's thigh</p><p>"Because I belong to you," he responded at once</p><p>Yuri smirked, just slightly, and pressed the toe of his boot against the crease of Viktor's inner thigh, drawing a shudder out of his husband</p><p>"Good boy, say it again, who do you belong to?"</p><p>"Y-You, I belong to you, Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki, I am your's and only your's," Viktor gasped out, his eyes rolling in pleasure as Yuri rocked back to put a little pressure on his heel, pain vibrated through him, but it was mixed with a magnificent cocktail of pleasure</p><p>"Good boy, you're so good Vitya, so perfect.... and <em>mine</em>... why are you mine, Vitya?"</p><p>"Because you love me," he answered with ease</p><p>"Because you care for me, because you see me as me, because you..... because you can... take me apart and.. and put the peices back together... and love every single one of them, no matter how jagged or broken they are.... no matter how flawed I am... you love me all the same,"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And you've earned my trust and my submission, and.... and those are things that only you have the right to have, my body is my own... my mind is my own... I don't owe anyone anything..... I <em>choose</em> to give myself to you because I want to, because it makes me happy, because I trust you, not because I owe you, not because you demand it, not because it's expected.... only because I want to, I <em>want</em> to be your's, Yuri, I want to give myself to you,"</p><p>Yuri smiled at him so warmly, so sweetly, as he moved his foot off of Viktor's thigh, stepping carefully onto the floor between his legs and rocking up onto his toes just enough to press the top of his boot against Viktor's balls, earning a shudder as he leaned down and gave Viktor a soft kiss as a reward</p><p>"You're so good Vitya, you're not perfect, you can't be perfect, <em>no one</em> is perfect.... but you're all that I need, you're everything I need,"</p><p>"And that's enough," Viktor promised softly</p><p>"That's all I need to be,"</p><p>"Mm-hm, good boy," Yuri promised, giving him one more kiss before pulling away entirely</p><p>Viktor wanted to protest, he wanted to keen and complain, but he knew he shouldn't</p><p>If he was patient, if he was <em>good</em>, more and better things would follow</p><p>Surely enough, he watched, mouth dry, as Yuri slowly pulled his panties off, dragging them down around the bottom of his boots with expert ease and precision before stepping towards the nightstand and grabbing a small fistfull of marbles, returning and placing them in Viktor's hand, gently prompting his husband to curl his fingers around them</p><p>"If you need to safeword, drop the marbles," he instructed, folding his panties up neatly as he moved to stand above Viktor's head, legs apart, and dropping down tauntingly close to his lover's face, but avoiding it by inches and instead gently pushing the ball of lace in his hand into Viktor's mouth</p><p>"Are you green?"</p><p>Viktor nodded eagerly, feeling more at ease than he had all night</p><p>His decisions were gone now, his need to be "on", to be perfect, to be the plastic celebrity everyone wanted, was completely diminished</p><p>He didn't have to move, he didn't have to speak, all he had to do was let go and let Yuri take him over the edge</p><p>"Good boy," Yuri praised sweetly, giving him another kiss on the head before finally dropping down, sitting on Viktor's chest and leaning up to press his teeth into the side of his lover's neck</p><p>Yuri must have spent atleast half an hour littering Viktor in marks</p><p>Love bites, hickies, little grazes of his nails that left soft easy-to-fade scars in their wake</p><p>Down his neck and over his chest and against his belly</p><p>He left them against Viktor's arms and down his legs and between his thighs, oh <em>god</em> between his thighs... that had been so perfect that Viktor nearly <em>wept</em></p><p>Yuri stopped in his mission only long enough to tease Viktor's cock, just for a few moments, just a few long licks here and a couple of teasing sucks there, until Viktor felt like he might explode from the pent up tension</p><p>He looked like he had just gone one-on-one with an angry squid or something, the way the purpling bruises marred his otherwise pale skin</p><p>It made Yuri bloom with pride, his heart fluttering in delight</p><p>Viktor was perfect to him, perfect <em>for</em> him, but Yuri always tried to avoid using that word out loud, atleast during this</p><p>One of Viktor's favorite parts of submitting to his husband was being human, being flawed and failable, knowing that he was on Yuri's level, that he was <em>beneath</em> Yuri sometimes, in fact</p><p>He didn't want to be called perfect, or to feel unreachable and unobtainable and untouchable, he had spent far long enough on the top of the world and he had gotten so lonely there, he wanted to remember that he wasn't there anymore, that when everyone else saw an idol or a king or a god, Yuri saw only a man</p><p>Yuri saw only him</p><p>"I'll let you have a choice, Vitya, since you've been so good, you can either come now," he mused languidly, gliding the toe of his boot teasingly down the center of Viktor's abdomen, stopping just above his hips</p><p>The way Viktor's breath hitched showed Yuri <em>exactly</em> how appealing that idea was to him</p><p>"...<em>Or</em>, I can sit on your face,"</p><p>Ah, he clearly liked <em>that</em> idea just as much, maybe more</p><p>
  <strike>Probably more</strike>
</p><p>"You can choose, drop one marble to come, two for me to-"</p><p>Two marbles slid onto the floor with a simultaneous <em>clunk-clunk</em></p><p>Yuri had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning in amusement and pride</p><p>"You're amazing, Vitya, you're completely spectacular,"</p><p>With that promise made, he crossed to the floor, bending over slowly, angled so close to Viktor's face but not close <em>enough</em>, and picking up the fallen marbles, carefully pressing them back into Viktor's fist and bending down further, one foot lifting off of the ground in a dancer's pose as he kissed Viktor's fingers before turning on his heel and placing his foot firmly on the floor again, the heel making a satisfying click against the hardwood</p><p>Viktor looked looked like he was in seventh heaven</p><p>"You're so good," Yuri promised, gently prying the lacy panties from Viktor's mouth and breifly mulling over the decency of them, wondering if they'd be ok with a gentle cycle in the wash or if Viktor had bitten right through them- <em>again</em></p><p>Not that Yuri minded either way, he'd gladly bleed money into an ever-increasing closet of lingerie just for Viktor to ruin peice after peice, if that was what made Viktor happy</p><p>"Same rules apply, the marbles are your safeword, do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes Sir,"</p><p>"Color?"</p><p>"Green Sir,"</p><p>Yuri couldn't help it this time, his lips ticked up as he placed the damp lace on the nightstand and stepped carefully into place</p><p>"You're so good Vitya, your words are so lovely to hear... but I'd rather put your mouth to a different use,"</p><p>Yuri swore he heard a quiet <em>"Please..."</em> leave his husband as he finally, slowly, dropped down and let himself settle against Viktor's face, shuddering the moment they made contact</p><p>He wouldn't do this for long, this wasn't about him and he had much more in mind for how to take care of his husband than just riding his tongue, but there was nothing wrong with a little indulgence for either of them</p><p>He moaned softly, his fingers gliding gently through Viktor's hair, nails against his scalp, as Viktor's tongue pressed against him, his mouth working expertly, nearly two years of doing this having molded them perfectly together, given each of them enough experience to know by now exactly how to please eachother, how to tease eachother, how to bring eachother to the edge</p><p>Yuri's thighs pressed against the sides of Viktor's face and Viktor groaned quietly between them in appreciation</p><p>Yuri tugged gently on Viktor's hair, a keen of pleasure leaving him as he rocked forward, taking expert care not to move too much, especially not in the wrong way, as Viktor drove his tongue inside of his husband</p><p>His head was spinning slightly, but Yuri forced himself to concentrate, this hadn't been a purely selfish act after all, Yuri had a reason for letting himself indulge</p><p>He moved his hands slowly up Viktor's arms, a groan leaving his husband as the younger skater pressed a little further forward to start undoing the rope around Viktor's arms</p><p>He took it slowly, loosening and tugging, unweaving and silently admiring the marks that were being left against Viktor's skin, red for now, but sure to fade into something softer later</p><p>When the last of the rope was removed, Yuri slowly began massaging Viktor's arms, starting at his wrists and moving down before going back up again, repeating this several times, his thighs squeezing a little tighter here and there as Viktor repeatedly tried to steal the attention away from Yuri's task</p><p>"V-Vitya.... ah...." he breathed, pressing his thumbs a little harder into the center of Viktor's wrists before gently moving Viktor's arms back down to his sides, silent permission for his husband to use them as he pleased</p><p>It didn't take longer than a few seconds for Viktor to move his hands up to rest on Yuri's hips, grabbing and squeezing with the desire to indulge further, and for the first few moments, Yuri let him</p><p>But it couldn't last forever, and although neither of them were likely to complain about an extended spell of facesitting, Yuri also knew that if he let this go on for too long, they would both get too caught up in it to move on, and Yuri had planned too much to allow that</p><p>He was a quick thinker, wich was a well loved talent, and as soon as he had noticed the gloom starting to settle over his husband, he started putting his plan together</p><p>He wouldn't let it go to waste</p><p>With some reluctance, he pulled away, breathing a little heavy, face more than a bit flushed, and a desperate keen leaving Viktor as he moved away</p><p>"I'm sorry Vitya, but I can't let this finish so quickly," he explained, still panting somewhat, before leaning down to kiss Viktor's head, wrapping a hand around his lover's and carefully pulling him to sit up, cupping Viktor's face gently and carding his fingers through his hair, staring into his eyes, assessing</p><p>"Color?"</p><p>"Green," Viktor answered breathlessly</p><p>"Good boy,"</p><p>He pulled Viktor to his feet, guided him to the bed, and then pushed him back, letting him fall against the mattress as Yuri stepped back to the closet and grabbed his favorite tie</p><p>...Well, <em>both</em> their favorite tie, the one they always played with that Yuri never actually wore</p><p>It was deep maroon and heavenly soft to the touch and it worked as a magnificent blindfold</p><p>"Color?"</p><p>"Green," Viktor beamed immediately</p><p>"Very very green,"</p><p>"Good boy,"</p><p>His boots clicked against the floor with every step, taking his time to get back to the bed before finally wrapping the tie around Viktor's eyes, tying it securely but not tightly, and gently pulled Viktor's hands up, helping him find the right position, laying on his side, before grabbing the rope again and starting to secure Viktor's hands to the headboard</p><p>Unlike last time where Viktor's arms had been stretched out above his head, he was given a bit of slack this time, the length of space between the headboard and Viktor's chest wasn't all that much, so Viktor could be tied down securely without the need to strain his arms</p><p>It was a break that Yuri was giving for more than the obvious reason, he had plans that would stretch out those muscles again later on</p><p>"Color?" Yuri prompted, sliding two fingers under the rope to test for tightness</p><p>"Green," Viktor hummed back, his voice soft and somewhat distant</p><p>He might be falling into subspace already, Yuri considered, with the peacefull tilt to his voice</p><p>Yuri would have to stay on his toes and be even more observant than before, in that case</p><p>"You're such a good boy Vitya," Yuri promised softly, giving him another sweet kiss</p><p>"I'm going across the room for just a second, are you ok listening for my heels?"</p><p>"Yes Sir, green Sir,"</p><p>
  <em>Perfect</em>
</p><p>But Yuri resisted saying that</p><p>Viktor didn't want to be perfect, he wanted to be <em>good</em></p><p>Yuri, admittedly, hadn't quite understood the difference at first, it took him a little wile to understand where that line was</p><p>It had come so easily to him though, the first time he saw someone else praising Viktor</p><p>Because they never said "good"</p><p>Maybe they had once, but not anymore</p><p>Everything was above and beyond, everything was on a pedestal higher than any human being could reach, everything was... <em>perfect</em></p><p>
  <em>"That shoot was perfect Mr. Nikiforov, you're absolutely perfect!"</em>
</p><p>The photographer had meant it to be praise, but Yuri could see the way Viktor's expression sank, even though he kept smiling, it was so much faker then than it had been only moments before</p><p>Even Yakov didn't use the word "good", Yuri had noticed, not with Viktor</p><p>He used it with Mila and Georgi and the other Yuri, but with Viktor, "good" didn't exist</p><p>Either it was perfect or it was worthless, there was no in between, no room for error, and the moment he realized that was the moment Yuri stopped using that word entirely</p><p>It had taken time for him to retrain himself against it, because in truth, he often thought of Viktor as perfect too, but it was well worth the effort</p><p>"Good Vitya, that's my good boy,"</p><p>Viktor gave a breathy moan, as if he were settling into hot water on a freezing cold day, he looked like he was melting under that praise, and Yuri would do anything, say anything, to see him so at peace</p><p>With a kiss to Viktor's temple, he slid off the bed, making sure he walked with enough pressure that his heels clicked soundly each time they met the floor, and even when he paused at the closet, his foot continuously tapped against the floor</p><p>He wouldn't let Viktor think for even half a second that he was alone</p><p>He would never let Viktor feel alone again</p><p>Items of necessity in hand, he strode back to the bedside, laying them behind Viktor and pausing over his husband for a few moments, letting his hand rest on Viktor's side before rubbing slowly down his hip, then back to his ribs, and repeated, just a few times, just to give him that much needed affection that always made Viktor fall apart</p><p>"What a good boy you are Vitya, you're so good for me, you're so good, I'm so proud of you,"</p><p>Viktor's breathing increased, trembling slightly under the weight of the praise as Yuri pressed a few more kisses against his husband's skin, before sliding into bed behind him</p><p>"And because you're so good, I'm going to give you a treat,"</p><p>Popping the cap open of the lube bottle, Yuri restrained a slight laugh at the way Viktor instinctively tensed, perking up like a puppy hearing the door open after their master had been away</p><p>He was about to be rather disappointed, but Yuri didn't want to outright tell him that</p><p>"Relax sweetheart, we have all night, and you're not getting off that easily... literally,"</p><p>Viktor relaxed again, understanding, as Yuri slicked his fingers up and gently pressed one inside of him</p><p>It's not that Yuri was ever against letting Viktor come whenever he wanted, and in truth, Yuri was quite the fan of multiple orgasms, but Viktor's stamina couldn't match Yuri's, and Yuri had plans that would keep them going for a wile yet, so he had to be conservative with what he allowed Viktor to have</p><p>In truth, none of this was really about pleasure, it was about something much more than that, and Yuri wanted to drive his point home far more than anything else tonight</p><p>If that meant having to endure alot of teasing and edging and <em>almost</em>ing...</p><p>Well, Yuri knew Viktor well enough to know he certainly wouldn't mind</p><p>After several minutes of gentle, thorough preparation, allowing Viktor the treat of grazing against his prostate here and there, Yuri finally got to the point of the matter, slicking up the vibrator he had brought from the closet and removing his fingers just long enough to press the silicone toy inside his lover instead</p><p>Viktor keened quietly, wimpering and panting, he clearly wanted more, but he couldn't have it just yet</p><p>"You're so vocal Vitya," Yuri teased playfully, kissing Viktor's cheek</p><p>"I love it, don't ever stop,"</p><p>Watching the shy but overjoyed smile spread across Viktor's face could have kept Yuri happy for the next century</p><p>He had found out early on that wile Viktor was an incredibly loud and incredibly vocal lover, he often tried to suppress those beautifull sounds</p><p>Though, unlike Yuri, who tried to suppress his own noises out of embarrassment, Viktor's case was a little bit deeper seeded and more structured</p><p>He had always been so... <em>perfect</em>..... and trained against speaking or making sounds when unprompted, if it could be helped</p><p>Usually those sounds were that of pain, aching muscles and sore joints and feet that constantly felt like he was walking on glass</p><p>Whenever he practiced too hard or fell too much or on the rare instance of having a serious accident on the ice, or even when it was emotional, when he was incredibly disappointed or depressed or angry or scared, Viktor had been taught since childhood to keep it to himself in front of the press, in front of sponsors, in front of judges, eventually that training just stuck so well that he did it on instinct and suppressed everything around everyone</p><p>Unraveling that conditioning was a long and difficult journey, but atleast the pleasure part of it was getting easier and easier for his husband to express, and Yuri always wanted to encourage it when he did</p><p>"I'm going to go across the room again, ok? I won't be able to keep my heels clicking the entire time, so I'm going to hum instead, color?"</p><p>"Green Sir,"</p><p>"Good boy,"</p><p>Sliding out of bed, Yuri started to hum some Russian tune he had heard on the radio recently</p><p>His Russian wasn't good enough yet to actually be able to know the lyrics from memory, so humming worked just as well</p><p>He started to undo his corset as he walked, the feelings of discomfort beginning to get to him, and this session, this night, wasn't about trying to be impressive or visually stimulate Viktor in any way, so there was no real need to keep it on anymore</p><p>He slid the lacy corset off, sighing in releif mid-tune and set it on floor on top of Viktor's clothes, then grabbed the step-ladder from the closet and another spool of rope, longer than what Viktor was currently bound by, and set to work in the center of the room</p><p>They had installed the eyehook in the ceiling several months back when they originally wanted to start trying suspension, and although Yuri had been somewhat hesitant at first- particularly considering that they may not even stay in this house once they retire, they might go back to Japan- he had to admit now that the device had been well worth the hours of work and awkward Googling</p><p>With minimal effort, he stepped onto the ladder, looped the rope through the hook, and started tying as necessary</p><p>Though he wasn't leaving Viktor entirely contactless throughout this, he had made sure to bring the remote for the vibrator with him when he got out of bed, and before he was done humming, he casually turned it on, placing it on a low setting to start with but still managing to jolt a yelp of surprised pleasure out of his husband</p><p>"Y-Yuri..." Viktor wimpered softly, squirming restlessly without his husband's touch</p><p>"Be a good boy and relax Vitya, I'll be touching you again soon," he promised, and much to his happiness, Viktor forced himself to settle as directed</p><p>Never let it be said that Viktor couldn't be <em>outstanding</em> at following directions when he felt the need for it, and perhaps the most amazing part of this entire relationship- this kinky, power-exchanging thing that they had developed- was that with Yuri, Viktor always felt the need for it</p><p>Viktor was an extremely obedient sub, always so eager to follow instructions and let himself bask in the praise and rewards that followed, he never acted like a brat, and even when he was unsure of something or felt too caught up in his own head to respond with the enthusiasm that he usually did, he always expressed any concerns politely and reasonably, there wasn't a bratty bone in his body</p><p>Yuri never stopped himself from being amused at the stark difference in Viktor beneath <em>his</em> thumb and Viktor beneath Yakov's</p><p>If asked, they practically trained two different people</p><p>Yakov got the defiant student who's life mission was to skate outside of the boxes that Yakov kept trying to design for him, and Yuri got the sweetened, enthusiastically obedient sub who lived to drop at Yuri's feet and follow any words that came out of his mouth</p><p>The contrast was thrilling, Yuri couldn't help but take it as a personal testament, even though he knew logically that Viktor as a sub, indulging himself in something he loved in his personal life, was realms different than Viktor as an athlete, a headstrong performer who knew what he wanted from his career and his public image and would fight tooth and nail for those things if he had to</p><p>But there were moments of bleed</p><p>Instances when one blended into the other</p><p>Tonight, Yuri hoped, would be one of those instances</p><p>Once the rope was secure, Yuri climbed off of the ladder, setting it aside and crossing back over to Viktor, gently combing his fingers through his lover's hair and smiling warmly at the way his husband eagerly pressed up into Yuri's touch, like a puppy begging desperately for more pets, it was adorable and heart-warming and Yuri wanted to let it last, but...</p><p>"I'm going to undo the rope, then I'm going to guide you to where I need you, ok?"</p><p>"Yes Sir,"</p><p>"Color?"</p><p>"Green Sir,"</p><p>"Good boy,"</p><p>Yuri took his time undoing the rope, knowing that the vibrator was still slowly pulsing inside of Viktor, keeping him stimulated as Yuri took the moment to massage Viktor's arms and keep his blood flowing, before carefully helping him sit up and then rise to his feet</p><p>He guided Viktor to the center of the room, the shorter rope in his free hand, and carefully helped his husband onto his nees, tying each end of the rope over each wrist before securing them to the rope hanging from the ceiling, leaving Viktor's hands above his head, hanging, keeping his weight as Viktor simply let himself relax</p><p>"Such a good boy for me Vitya," Yuri promised softly, gently undoing the makeshift blindfold and setting it aside as he watched Viktor blink slowly back to awareness, taking in Yuri's almost completely nude form and smiling shyly</p><p>"Ah.... Yuri.... as much as I love the lingerie, I must admit, I do prefer this look," Viktor noted with a small smirk</p><p>"I know you do," Yuri chuckled, cupping Viktor's face again, dragging his thumb affectionately over Vitkor's bottom lip a few times before shifting to instead cup Viktor's face in both hands, moving them elegantly down his jaw, down his neck, and finally leaning in to give his husband a loving kiss to the lips, his fingers lingering on the sharp lines of Viktor's jaw before sliding all the way down his throat, and then down his chest, only pulling away after a few long moments of languid kissing</p><p>Viktor looked utterly blissed by the time Yuri pulled away, wich was exactly what he had been going for</p><p>Smiling warmly, he pulled the ladder closer again, perching himself elegantly on the top step and pressing his foot in the crevice of Viktor's shoulder</p><p>Viktor was staring at Yuri as though he had hung the sun, moon, and stars</p><p>As though he was the light in the morning and the shadow of night blended into one</p><p>As if he was Viktor's greatest fantasy come to life</p><p>And maybe he was, for all Yuri knew</p><p>Who was he to judge who and what Viktor had always fantasized about?</p><p>He carefully moved his foot down lower, pressing the toe of his boot against Viktor's chest, earning a quiet groan from him as Yuri let his foot glide down the center of his lover's body</p><p>Due to the height of the ladder, in this position, Yuri's foot could only reach as far as Viktor's naval before some serious stretching would have to be involved to go further</p><p>This, Yuri noted with amusement, was the perfect height</p><p>But Yuri wasn't ready to play just yet, that had only been a warm-up to make sure he had the desired height, before sliding off of the ladder and wordlessly going back to the closet, fishing out Viktor's favorite accessory</p><p>The minute the beautifull red collar, studded with gems and attached to a red leather leash, came into veiw, Viktor's expression turned from peacefully euphoric to the kind of excitement that could probably be found on a puppy's face right before entering a dog park</p><p>"Col-"</p><p>"Green!! Green green green!!"</p><p>"You're so good at that, you know this game so well," Yuri couldn't help but laugh with pleasure</p><p>It wasn't a game, they both knew that, but sometimes it was easier to phrase it that way</p><p>Smiling affectionately, Yuri unclasped the collar and wrapped it around Viktor's neck, securing it and checking for tightness before pulling away</p><p>"Yuri? ...Tighter, please?"</p><p>This, however, was one of the few things that they could never really agree on</p><p>"No Vitya, I know you want the bruise, but any tighter could be dangerous and I'm not going to put you through that, besides, tonight isn't about experimenting, so we won't be taking any risks, alright?"</p><p>Viktor pouted like a scolded puppy, but gave a disappointed "Yes Sir.." all the same</p><p>"Good boy, thank you for understanding," Yuri smiled sweetly, leaning down to give him another kiss</p><p>"And because you've been so good, I think it's time for another treat,"</p><p>Without further warning, Yuri cranked the speed up on the vibrator another notch, earning a pleased moan from his husband as Viktor rocked forward, instinctively seeking friction from nothing, much to Yuri's delight</p><p>"You're such a good boy Vitya," Yuri purred, hopping up onto the ladder again and pressing his foot into the center of Viktor's chest again, his hand looping around the leash attached to Viktor's collar and tugging him closer</p><p>For a few minutes, this was how they played</p><p>Yuri's shoe pressing against various parts of Viktor's body as the vibrator pulsed within him, Yuri making use of the leash in whatever fashion he saw fit at the time, sometimes giving a push-and-pull with that and his foot, other times dragging Viktor closer and into a kiss, and other times still using it to direct Viktor to one side or the next</p><p>By the time several minutes had passed, Viktor looked thoroughly out of it, panting and flushed, his cock red and straining desperately from the sensations of pleasure but without getting enough to actually make him come, Yuri almost felt bad for him</p><p>"My good boy, you can have another treat now," he promised softly, seeming to catch Viktor's attention long enough for him to look up, his glassy eyes meeting with Yuri's as the dom smiled and leaned down to card his free hand through Viktor's pretty silver hair</p><p>"It's your choice honey, you can either come now, or you can suck me off and I'll come down your throat, what would you prefer?"</p><p>"S-Suck..." Viktor moaned softly, leaning forward a little bit more</p><p>"<em>Please</em>..."</p><p>"Good boy, you're such a good boy,"</p><p>He opened his legs, tugging Viktor by the leash and slotting his head right between Yuri's thighs, his free hand moving to rest in Viktor's soft silver hair, petting and stroking affectionately as Viktor rubbed his cheek over Yuri's thighs, inhaled his scent and practically snuggled against him</p><p>He leaned over to the nightstand, scooped up some marbles, and reached up to gently place them Viktor's hand</p><p>"You know what to do if you need to safeword, right?"</p><p>Viktor nodded slowly between his thighs, and Yuri did his absolute best not to let himself give fully into the pleasure of that- not just yet anyway</p><p>"Good boy, now.... open, Vitya," Yuri ordered quietly, a loving expression on his face as Viktor opened his mouth and allowed Yuri to press his cock inside</p><p>Even with his stamina, Yuri knew that he wouldn't last long from this, even with the messier, less coordinated sucking as Viktor let his mind go and simply <em>indulged</em>, it was still too good for Yuri to hold back for long</p><p>And he supposed that was really just as well, Viktor could only stay raging hard with no releif for so long after all</p><p>With a low moan, Yuri curled his fingers into Viktor's hair, tugging on the leash gently and rocking forward, fucking Viktor's face and letting his head fall back as the pleasure washed through him</p><p>As predicted, Yuri couldn't keep it up for long, and within only a few minutes, he was nearly there</p><p>"V-Vitya.... sweetheart.... I'm... I'm going to come..." he warned, giving it a moment, waiting to hear the clank of marbles against the floor in case Viktor decided he couldn't handle that tonight, but when nothing happened, Yuri finally let go, moaning Vitkor's name as he released down his lover's throat just like he promised he would</p><p>After pulling out and giving Viktor a few seconds to breathe and adjust, Yuri tugged him into another kiss, repositioning himself on the ladder and sliding down so that he could step gently on the center of Viktor's thigh, smiling as his husband moaned deeply into their kiss</p><p>He did it a second time, and then a third, each press of his boot gradually climbing higher up until his toes were resting against Viktor's hip, giving just the slightest of teasing pushes, before starting to drag the top of his boot up Viktor's cock</p><p>The sound Viktor made was desperate and broken, wimpering and needy, and Yuri could listen to that all day</p><p>He moved his foot steadily again and again, paying close attention to Viktor's stuttering moans and desperate little wimpers, and when he finally thought his husband had truly had enough...</p><p>"Ok Vitya, you can come, it's alright, <em>come for me</em>,"</p><p>Viktor gave no hesitation, gasping and then releasing the loudest, most satisfied breath as he finally released</p><p>Yuri shifted again, moving down to cup his face and give him a long, slow kiss as he wrapped his arms around him, wispering praises and soft words to his beautifull husband as Viktor slowly came down from his high, and as soon as he was sure that Viktor was atleast somewhat coherent again...</p><p>"Vitya.... look, my love,"</p><p>He pulled back, allowing Viktor to look down at the come come spots that were now marring the red leather of Yuri's boot, the brunette's eyebrows raised in silent question</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Viktor beamed at him like he had won the lottery and leaned down to lick the spots off as Yuri exhaled with pleasure, affectionately stroking Viktor's hair the entire time</p><p>Their night wasn't over yet, but this was a damn great start to it</p><p> </p><p>~+~</p><p> </p><p>"Yuri?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"...Can I keep the marks for tommorrow? ....Please?"</p><p>Viktor and Yuri had two very different opinions on going to practice covered in the lovemarks from the night before</p><p>Whereas Viktor saw them as a trophy, a prize to show off better than any gold medal ever could have been, and something that was his right to show off as he pleased, Yuri thought it was too unprofessional and indecent to show them off in public and often insisted that they both cover up</p><p>It wasn't that Yuri saw them as anything less than the spectacular prize and mark of ownership than Viktor did, but the thought of showing them in a public space was touchy to him, he thought it would be too bothersome for other people to see them</p><p>Sometimes though, if Viktor asked nicely, Yuri would let him go to practice uncovered</p><p>Practice only though, never interveiws or competitions, although every once in a wile they'd miss one or the concealer would be soaked off from sweat and people would get a peak anyway, but still</p><p>"If it would make you feel better, then... I guess you can,"</p><p>Beaming, Viktor leaned back and caught Yuri in a happy kiss as his husband gently rubbed soap- his soap- over Viktor's body</p><p>The thought was so thrilling, smelling just like Yuri</p><p>Like Yuri and no one else</p><p>Yuri's soap, Yuri's shampoo, Yuri's perfume- what few times he indulged in it...</p><p>"Thank you... I think... I'm really going to need them.... I want to turn down the campaign offer,"</p><p>Yuri was quiet for a moment, gently tilting Viktor's head back to look into his eyes as his husband smiled warmly at him</p><p>"Are you sure sweetie?"</p><p>"Positive, zolotse, I.... I'm so tired of being seen that way... I'm so tired of people looking at me like I'm some sort of unattainable ideal or.... or some <em>fantasy</em> of their's.... I don't want to be anybody's fantasy but your's, and I don't want people thinking that they can just buy some crappy cologne and smell like me or... or buy some clothing brand and look like me, I'm so sick of all of that.... maybe at one time I was the kind of person who thought it was nice to be idolized that way but I'm not anymore, now I.... I just want to be myself, and I want to be your's... I want to be... a <em>person</em>.... and nobody else can ever smell like me because I smell like you and I'm the only person allowed to do that, so.... does.... that make sense?"</p><p>"Tons of sense," Yuri promised, giving Viktor a flurry of kisses in response, earning a laugh from his partner as water splashed in the bath around them and Makkachin bounded over to bark excitedly at the tub</p><p>"Aha... well there goes the idea of round four," Viktor laughed as he reached out to pet the dog, snickering as Yuri buried his face shyly in his shoulder</p><p>It was much later than either of them had necessarily wanted to be awake, but neither of them had quite been able to stop, they had been having too good of a time with eachother to end things before they were both exhausted</p><p>"Mm....thank God we don't have practice until the afternoon," Yuri sighed, letting his head thunk against Viktor's quietly</p><p>"I hope you're not walking funny tommorrow..."</p><p>"I hope that I am," Viktor grinned, earning a roll of Yuri's eyes followed by a playfull splash of water</p><p>"Are you serious? Your practice will be off if you are, and then Yakov will scream at us.... mostly me...."</p><p>"Hey, I've told him before, only I am allowed to yell at you at practice," Viktor teased</p><p>"Yeah but if I'm the one who fucked his star athlete into limping through practice then that's really something he deserves to yell at me about....."</p><p>"We're both consenting adults, I'm the one who begged you to keep going, probably despite your better judgement,"</p><p>Despite his better judgement indeed, Yuri had only planned for <em>two</em> rounds, Viktor had managed to talk him into three through sheer force of will</p><p>He supposed the only blessing was that he had only actually penetrated Viktor once though....</p><p><em>But still</em>....</p><p>"Besides, I think he'll be too busy trying to kill me for turning down this sponsorship, he probably won't even notice you,"</p><p>Actually, Yuri tended to believe Yakov would see him as the instigator</p><p>There were zero illusions over the fact that Viktor had become increasingly defiant of keeping to the image that had been crafted for him over the years since Yuri came into his life and wile that was mostly on Viktor it wasn't really a secret that Yuri supported him in it</p><p>Yuri's first and only concerns were Viktor's health and happiness, that had always been true but since they stared testing out kinks and discovered their love of powerplay, especially with Yuri as the dominant party, that line of thinking had only grown stronger</p><p>The more Yuri took care of Viktor and saw how much pain he was in from some of these "skating norms", the less Yuri cared about keeping up appearances and the more supportive he was in doing anything and everything it took to make Viktor happy</p><p>Yakov knew that about him and thus knew he was often a supporting party in the decisions that Yakov became increasingly frustrated with Viktor for making</p><p>This was unlikely to be different, especially with Viktor waltzing into practice covered in bruises and bitemarks and quite possibly with a bit of an awkward gate to his walk</p><p>But Yuri would force himself not to care</p><p>In the end this was what Viktor wanted, what he <em>needed</em>, and he had a right to that, he had a right to make his own decisions about his life and do things that made him comfortable and <em>not</em> do things that made him <em>un</em>comfortable</p><p>Yuri wouldn't tolerate anyone trying to push Viktor back into the emotionally hemrogaging state he had been in before, no matter who they were or what the reason was</p><p>"Yuri?"</p><p>Startling a little, he smiled and kissed Viktor's head affectionately, grabbing the shampoo bottle and popping the cap open</p><p>He didn't miss the fact that Viktor stiffened up a little at that sound</p><p>"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute, what did you say?"</p><p>"Just that I had an idea for a replacement campaign that might soothe Yakov's ire, that's all,"</p><p>"Oh really? What idea is that?"</p><p>Viktor smirked, and Yuri's heart immediately fluttered with interest</p><p> </p><p>~+~</p><p> </p><p>Yakov, indeed, had not taken Viktor's rejection well</p><p>In fact Yuri was pretty sure he actually saw smoke coming out of the guy's ears, like in anime</p><p>Viktor held his ground though, and eventually Yakov relented</p><p>It didn't hurt though that Viktor had, in fact, managed to get a different international campaign for himself instead</p><p>After suggesting Chris to the people at Calvin Klein, Chris had been nice enough to put in a tip about Viktor for a local company of his own who were looking for someone of Viktor's status to do a few commercials over the next few seasons, and <em>this</em> type of ad, Viktor was more than happy to participate in</p><p>"Ready zolotse?"</p><p>"To badly build a bookshelf on camera? I don't think there's much preparing for that so yes, I'm ready,"</p><p>Viktor beamed, practically jumping with excitement as he kissed Yuri's cheek and dragged him out onto set</p><p>Viktor wanted to get rid of his old image, he didn't want to be seen as a sexual fantasy anymore</p><p>But being seen as a real human being, one who was completely domestic with his husband and advertising some home furnishings wile the two of them laughed together on screen and expressed the softest, most genuine parts of their love for TV screens across the world?</p><p>Yeah.... <em>that</em> Viktor could do</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>